Sensational Splash England x Reader
by creative7
Summary: You, Arthur Kirkland, plus a few friends from each side makes for a good time.


You are at an awesome indoor waterpark. The rest of your party has left you. You're sitting alone in the hot tub when you see a guy sitting by you. He's got eyebrows that look like little strips of felt glued on to his face! Under his eyebrows were emerald green eyes. He seemed, like you, like he was trying to get away from it all, but also like you, is annoyed by all of the screaming children in the hot tub. You give a weary smile to him, and he returns it. Just then, your friends call you over and told you to come with them.

About two hours later, you were going to leave, but first you were going to the park's biggest attraction. It was a giant slide, with an even bigger line to get on it. You and your friends all groaned, and took your places in the line. You were in line about five minutes when you feel a tap on the shoulder, and turn around, as do your friends.

"Hi! I'm Alfred. I'm really bored, so can our two groups talk?" You exchange looks with your friends. You were all a bit disturbed at his overfriendliness, but you respond.

"Hi, I'm _, and these are my friends, Trina, Victoria, Sophie, and Rita." You then notice the boy from the hot tub standing next to Alfred.

"Hi. I'm Arthur, Al's brother." You notice that he is really cute.

"And I am Francis." The other guy standing with them says.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" Trina says. You and your friends are in wholehearted agreement. You were getting bored standing in line.

"What's your favorite color?" Alfred says. The conversation just takes off from there. Alfred and Trina are already cemented friends by the end of the line, seeing as both of them cannot stop talking. Francis, who, as you've found out, is a real pervert, is flirting with Rita, the beauty of your group. You and Arthur are mostly listening to them, but insert your own witty comments when the urge arises. Victoria and Sophie just seem to like everyone, and not favor one over the other. It seems like it's no time when you all get to the top, though, according to Victoria, it's been an hour and a half! You're getting ready to go down the slide with your friends, when Sophie points something out.

"Who's going with the boys?" You all decide to play rock paper scissors, and you lose. You see your friends disappear down the slide. You hear Rita and Victoria scream as they go down the slide. You joke with Arthur about how girly they are, and then Francis says his little comment.

"That's how they'd scream if they were with me for the night." Arthur clears his throat, and says this:

"Yeah, just like that, in sheer terror." You, Alfred and even the life guard laugh at the comment. Francis is just looking embarrassed. The life guard tells you it's time to go down the slide. You get in the raft, and get pushed down. You go down a steep drop. You hear screaming, but it turns out that it's not you, but Alfred. You laugh, along with the other three, and suddenly get plunged into pitch dark.

"Who turned out the lights?" Arthur says. You notice that the water stopped running also. You were stuck in the slide. When this happened, you jerked so close to Arthur that, if you added an inch you could be kissing, as you found out when Alfred bumped into you, pushing you on to Arthur's lips.

'This is great.' You thought to yourself, about a second before Arthur broke the kiss. You thought that this turn of events sucked.

"Sorry _, I don't know how that happened!" He says. A thought occurs to you.

"Wait a minute, if Arthur and I jerked to the left, wouldn't you jerk into Francis?" You say. There is a pause as the guys think this over.

"Yeah, it should've worked out that way! Wait a minute Francis…I'm going to bloody kill you when I can see your throat…" Arthur says.

"You two did like the kiss, did you not?" Francis says. You pause. Should you say your real opinion?

"Uh…it was okay I guess." You say.

"Yeah, same here." Arthur says. Francis laughs, and you hear a voice echoing down the slide.

"Guys! The water is going to turn on, so hold on tight." It's the life guard's voice. A minute after she says that, the water roars back on, and the lights turn back on. You go down the slide, which is in the air for a bit. You get out, and are all embraced by your friends. After you assured them that you were fine, you decided to give out room numbers.

"We're room 114." You tell the boys. A grin lights up all of their faces, as Francis says:

"Why, we're in room 116! If any of you ladies wants anything to do in my room, just let me know." While Sophie slaps him, you say:

"I think our rooms are connected by a door. How about we all watch a movie later tonight? The girls and I brought some, but they're mostly chick flicks."

"Well, we brought some movies too, and some party games. How about we do the movies and the games, and you guys get the pizza?" Alfred says.

"Make sure Alfred doesn't eat all of the pizza. Trust me, he will if you let him." Arthur says. You all laugh, and walk back through the hallways to your rooms. You get changed, Trina and Victoria go get the pizza, and then you knock on the boys' door. They tell you to come in.

"What movie are we watching?" Trina says.

"Here are the choices. We've got…a French love movie…Francis! I told you that Al and I didn't want to watch that sappiness. Ah, let's see…we've got The Ring…"

"Aw, Arthur, you know I don't like that movie!" Alfred says

"I don't like scary movies that much either." Rita says, in clear agreement with Alfred.

"Okay, okay, I get it, no scary movies! Okay, we've got the movie Grown Ups" Arthur says. There is a chorus of no, seeing as you all thought it was too cheesy.

"So we aren't doing Grown Ups. So, what are we going to watch?" Arthur says.

"Well, there's this war movie I brought…" Victoria says. You all agree that this would be a better choice, and if you wanted to after that, you would watch the rest of the movies. The boys were very eager to see what the movie was about. When Victoria said that it was set in the Revolutionary war, Alfred and Francis cheered. Arthur was suddenly sad, and looked like he was holding back tears. The movie was good, but Alfred cheered every single time the Americans won a battle, and likewise, Arthur cheered every time England won. With all of that cheering, the movie did get quite annoying. Francis stayed neutral, but cheered when the American and French troops had a victory together. The movie finally ended, and Sophie was the first one to share her opinion:

"Why would you guys not stop cheering? Is it a sibling rivalry thing?" Alfred and Arthur look at each other. Finally Alfred says:

"Yeah…It's a huge sibling rivalry issue. My older bro really doesn't like anything about the Revolutionary war." You all sit in silence, wondering how the heck the Revolutionary war might mean so much to two siblings.

"I just got the funniest thought! Imagine if Alfred and Arthur were countries, with Alfred being America, and Arthur being England!" Trina says. Alfred and Arthur were staring at her, open mouthed, and started nervously laughing.

"Yeah…Imagine if we were countries…that'd be a real laugh! I mean, look at me with my British accent…" Arthur says nervously. Something fishy was going on here…it's a real mystery.

"Yeah, and me with, you know, eating all the time, that good old stereotype." Alfred says. You stop talking for a few minutes, and just sit there. Finally, Francis breaks the silence.

"Let's play spin the bottle, shall we?"

"No way!" Sophie, you, Arthur, and Victoria say. But, alas, Francis, Alfred, Rita, Trina all want to play.

"We're at a tie. I don't want to split off, so…we spin a bottle to see whose side wins. If it lands on someone who says no, we don't play. If it lands on someone who says yes, we do." Arthur says. You sit in a circle, with you getting stuck next to Francis and Rita, and the bottle nearly lands on you.

'Please land on me!' But it doesn't. It kept spinning until it hit Francis. Your side all groans, and the other one all cheers.

"Now, since it landed on me, I'll spin first." Francis says. He lets the bottle fly. It's interesting to see how mesmerizing a bottle can be when you don't want it to land on you. Francis would doubtless keep you in for a lot longer then you wanted to. To your relief, it lands on Victoria. She lightly blushes and kisses Francis. He tries to keep her in, but she works out, and pushes him away with no effort on her part. It goes like this until Arthur spins it. You're in la-la land, because the bottle seems to be avoiding you. You wake up when you hear your name being said.

"What, did someone say my name?" You say.

"Yeah, you have to kiss me _." Arthur says.

"No being forced by Francis this time?"

"If you don't hurry up and kiss, I will." Francis says. You lean in and kiss Arthur. This is a great experience for you. He doesn't seem to be minding it either, seeing how long he's keeping you in. His lips are very soft, as is his hair. You are running your hands through it. The experience ended all too soon, when someone tapped you on the shoulder.

"There's an adjoining room if you two need it." Francis said, gesturing towards your room. Arthur slapped him, and gave him the evil eye.

"Does you dirty mind ever get a rest, Francis?" Arthur said, clearly annoyed.

"Depends. Will the world spin off its axis?" Sophie says in a snarky voice. Everyone gets a laugh out of that one, including Francis.

"Well, the movie was a flop, Alfred nearly ate all of the pizza, and spin the bottle is just plain awkward. What do we do now?" Arthur asks.

"I honestly don't know. I'm bored out of my mind too." Tiffany says.

"Well…how's about everyone picks a friend, or enemy, to prank call and we'll see how it goes!" Alfred says.

"Sure Al. How about if you go first if you suggested it?" Sophie says.

"Okay…how about I call…Oh! I'll mess with Ivan and call him!" Alfred says. The three boys in the party snickered.

"Earth to you guys, who is this Ivan we're calling? What are we going to say to make it funny? And where does he live?" You say, remembering the time someone called someone in Australia on your phone.

"Well, he lives in Russia, but he's vacationing in America with his sisters." Alfred says.

"How is someone supposed to have a vacation with those two around?" Arthur replies.

"Well, they could have an exciting one, that's for sure." Francis says.

"Anyway, are you sure Ivan is in America?" Arthur asks. Francis snickers.

"Oh, for goodness' sake Francis!" Alfred shouts.

"Okay. So we call him?" You say.

"Yeah, he's staying at my house." Alfred says.

"What should we say to him?" Tiffany asks.

"Well…What about saying that we want him to come to the Wisconsin Dells and give him the room? Ivan seems friendly enough." Rita says.

"Well, if you want to invite Ivan over, he's okay…" Arthur says.

"Are you kidding me? That Ivan gives me the creeps. I don't want him coming here in the dead of night!" Francis says.

"Commie pig…" Alfred mutters.

"Well, maybe not invite him over." Victoria says, always the practical one.

"Yeah, but what about something random?" Trina says.

"Okay, but what?"

"I've got one! Stabbing yourself in the eye with a piece of cheese is not having sex." Rita says.

"You can't get much more random than that." Alfred says.

"So we call?" Arthur asks.

"On whose cell?" You ask.

"What about on yours?" Francis asks. You get nervous. What if this Ivan guy was some sort of stalker? But it could just be a friend of Arthur's.

"I'll use my phone, but someone else relays the message." You finally say.

"Who's relaying?" Victoria says.

"You." Sophie says. You smirk. Victoria never does this kind of thing. Too sophisticated and smart.

"Me?" She says, shocked. As a response, Francis hands her the phone.

"Hello. This is the Jones residence, Ivan Braginski speaking."

"Uh…Stabbing yourself in the eye with a piece of cheese," Victoria giggles, "Is not having sex." Victoria breaks out into giggles.

"Well, I knew that, but would shoving a lead pipe up your-" Ivan says, and is cut off by Sophie grabbing hold of the phone.

"What was that you were saying about a lead pipe?" She says.

"You sound like different girl."

"Yes I am a different girl. You mad?" Sophie says.

"No, not really. Do you like sunflowers?" Ivan replies. Sophie glares at the telephone, which Alfred has just set on speaker.

"Oh, so this is a battle of the randomness? Yes I do like sunflowers, and do you like waffles?"

"Yes, I do like waffles. Do you like pancakes?" Ivan asks. We all crack up.

"Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like French toast?" We all sing now.

"Da, I like French toast." He says. You all crack up.

"Yo Ivan, this is Alfred!"

"Arthur's here as well."

"And yours truly, Francis!"

"That explains how these crazy teenage girls get your house number. Where are you anyway?"

He asks.

"Is Natalia trying to marry you again?" Arthur says. A chorus of "Who's Natalia" sprung up, and Ivan says:

"My little sister." You're all not sure how to take this. Even Rita and Trina are speechless.

"Well then, um, run from her!" Sophie says.

"That's what I'm doing." Ivan says. The line goes dead. You all exchange looks. The room gets quiet for a while.

"The park is open late tonight, right?" Arthur says. Victoria checks the schedule.

"Yes, it's open late." She says. No words are needed. The genders separate to change, with you locking the door behind you.

"Why?" Rita says.

"Francis. Do you want him breaking in when we're butt naked?" Sophie says.

"Too true." Victoria says. You get changed into your bathing suits faster than the boys, which is a very big shock. Sophie knocks on their door and asks if they're okay.

"We're fine, but we take turns changing in the bathroom. Francis is bisexual, and we do not want to take chances." Arthur says.

"I'm so sorry for you guys!" Sophie says through the door. The boys walk out about two minutes later, and with that, you all walk towards the water park. You see a flyer with hearts on it, and you pass it by. Francis, on the other hand, doesn't.

"Look at this! A valentine's week special! 'We have converted our lazy river into a tunnel of love. So grab your girl or guy, and head on down to the 'Woods Adventure' park for love and laughs.' Well, should we go?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't want to float in on drunken adults doing gosh-knows-what in there." Victoria says.

"I think we should." Arthur says. Alfred and Francis turn in surprise.

"You never do this kind of stuff Arthur! Dude, do you like someone?" Alfred says, accompanied by a nudge to Arthur's arm.

"Do you finally like someone Arthur? Now, do we need to arrange a wedding in a Catholic or Protestant church?" Francis says.

"I just bloody think that it'd be a fun idea, without little kids screaming in our ear to float on the lazy river, that's all." He says. You see that he is lying through his teeth. You hope that he's going on the river for you because, frankly, you're starting to get a little crush on him.

"Yeah, that actually sounds good. We may actually get a quiet hot tub as well." You say, and flash a smile at Arthur. He grins back.

"So if the two prudes want to go, it's settled?" Trina asks. Everyone nods in general agreement. You walk to the water park, and get into another long line to go to the tunnel of love.

"First, who wants to go with whom?" Sophie asks mischievously.

"I'll go with the lovely Rita." Francis says. You grin. You knew he was going to ask her, and just as you also suspected, Trina asked Alfred. Now Arthur was deciding who was going with him. You were staring at him, and really hoping, wishing in fact, that you would get him.

"How about I go with _?" He says. Suddenly you notice his sexy British accent all over again. You blush and all of your friends smirk.

"I don't care if I'm going with another girl; it's worth it to see _ like this." Victoria says.

"Says the other prude in the group." Sophie says. Victoria isn't that much of a dater after her last, abusive, boyfriend. You can't really blame her though…she was stuck in that relationship for a year. There is an awkward silence as you walk there. What you do see is another line.

"Seriously? Dude, this is going to take us longer than that humungous slide!" Alfred yells.

"Let's go in the middle of our stay. Everyone will be rushing for one final ride at the end as well." Victoria muses. Everyone nods their agreement.

"What about if we get separated again? Eight teenagers don't normally fit on a ride." Arthur asks.

"Good point. Everyone partner up with someone who isn't your lover's lane partner!" Alfred says, talking charge.

"I'm going with Sophie!" Arthur calls out. Sophie is very happy. You feel jealous, but also happy for her. She and Arthur have the same sense of humor.

"I'm going with _!" Trina yells. She was your best friend out of the group, even though you'd known her for less time than everyone else. You two could put you up with one another more easily than everyone else, and liked the same music.

"I'm going along with Francis!" Victoria yells out, excited. Everyone stops the chatter, staring. Then the chatter resumes. You're curious as to why Victoria was so eager to go with Francis, and you could see Trina knew something you didn't.

"So that leaves Rita and Alfred?" Arthur asks. Everyone nods and separates for the first slide.

"Okay, you know why Vickie went off with Francis?" She says excitedly. You quirk an eyebrow and say:

"No…what did you do?"

"Well, she's crushing on Alfred. Opposites attract, I guess. Since that horrendous relationship with he-who-shall-not-be-named, she needs someone to love. So, she and I were talking about it-" She says, with you interrupting.

"When were you and Victoria alone?" You ask. You are curious. There were only a few moments when they were.

"When we were getting the pizza. So anyways, she told me that she had a thing for Alfred, and I told her to go for it. She, being the chicken she is, didn't do it. So, apparently Francis was listening in on the whole thing. He pulled me aside when all of you were arguing just now, and told me to ask Victoria to ask him to be his partner, so he could give her some romantic advice. Isn't that great?" She squeals. You sigh. What you need is romantic advice at the moment. You suck it up and ask her. It can't be too bad.

"Hey Trina?" You sheepishly ask.

"Yeah? What do you want, and why the quiet and demure?" She laughs.

"Well, about Arthur, I kind of…like him…" You confess.

"Well, I may not be Francis, but I can help you! Now first, lose the one-piece. After we go on all of the extreme slides, let's get you a good-looking bikini. Guys eat that up." She says, as confident as if she's some sort of romance guru.

"Okay…what next?" You ask, not sure if you want to know.

"So then you have to lean into him. Bring on the physical contact." She says, eyes glittering.

"Does Francis have you on walkie-talkie?" You inquire.

"No. I'm just saying things that are logical. Anyways, your hair isn't going to look perfect, but we'll get it out of the huge knot that it'll be in."

"So what you're saying is that we have to make me hotter?" You ask.

"No, we're just enhancing natural beauty. And besides, we need to work on that shy personality. You know why Francis is going for Rita? She's hot and she's outgoing. You've already got the hot part down, now we just need to work on the outgoing." She grins.

"Oh no. What are you going to do?" You ask. She gets an evil, yet playful grin on her face.

"We'll figure that out soon enough." She says in a sing-song voice. The two of you walk over to the other water park, figuring it'd be less crowded there. Then you see it. A ginormous sign that says:

Karaoke Party!

Trina grins evilly at you.

"What are you doing?" You ask wildly.

"Just signing you up for the next duet. You and Vickie sound good together, right?"

"What?" Victoria and you yell at the same time. Francis suddenly appears behind you and Trina.

"So, we were both thinking the same thing, non?" He asked Trina. Oh those two! You'd always thought that Alfred and Trina would think the same thing, not Francis!

"Duet with me, dear?" Francis asked Trina.

"Not on your life. Rita likes you, and I am not stealing my best friends' man." Trina says, fiercely loyal to your entire group. You slide for about half an hour with Francis, Trina and Victoria, and what a fun combination that was. But then they announced the karaoke song, and eventually you and Victoria got called up for a duet.

"What's the song called?" You ask the DJ.

"This is a true classic, something everyone knows. Every Time we Touch!" The DJ yells.

"How is this a duet?" You ask, feeling braver now. The DJ smiled.

"So you want a solo then?" The DJ smirks. You look over at Victoria, who has an angelic voice, but can't sing in public to save her life. You decide to take one for the team, and fake cockiness.

"Oh yeah, I'm so awesome that I don't need my friend to sing!" You yell to the waterpark. After that, you wink at Victoria and she nods and walks off of the stage. You knew this song quite well, it was at every dance party you'd ever been too! You sing the song, putting your heart and soul to it, but during the instrumental in the middle, you see a pair of emerald green eyes staring back into your (e.c.) ones. You take a deep breath in and out, and say into the microphone:

"Hey, Arthur, get up here, the song's dedicated to you!" Your heart flutters. How did you get the courage to say that? Arthur, after turning fifty shades of red, gets abducted by Alfred and Francis, and gets dragged on the stage. He tries to run off, but you touch his shoulder and he turns around.

"Stay awhile!" You say, taking care to remove the microphone from your vicinity. He nods, and when the music comes on, sings the chorus himself. Who knew he was a good singer! That accent…well it sounded great singing, better than Alfred or Francis would sound, that's for sure. You two walk off of the stage, laughing. The great thing was, people were calling for an encore! Francis dragged Alfred up there, and nearly got the DJ to play "Tonight I'm F***ing You" until a parent called him out for it. The whole group of you walked to the lazy river, and Sophie did a roll call to see who would pair up.

"I'm assuming _ and Arthur are paired up?" The two of you laughed and nodded.

"Victoria and Alfred?" Clearly, Francis and Trina informed her about everyone. Alfred yelled out a 'totally!' and Victoria gave a shy nod.

"Francis and Rita?" She says, but Rita stops her.

"Look, I can't believe Francis can't see this, but he loves Trina. Go off with her Francis." Francis nods and heads behind Trina.

"And I guess that leaves me and Rita." Sophie says. Rita smirked.

"I'm bi, you know that?" Rita says. Sophie smirks.

"I guess now would be the time to confess my lesbianism." The group all turns and looks at Sophie.

"Really?" Rita asks. Sophie bursts out laughing.

"Nah, I just thought it was cute that everyone was in their cute little couples." Sophie smirked. Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing again. No one was in line surprisingly enough, and you and Arthur requested to go in last. Sophie and Rita wound up going last though. The lifeguard said it'd attract less people seeing as the river was closing after all of you came in. All of the couples made surprisingly little noise. Finally, it was your turn to go into the mysterious, romantic tunnel. The lifeguard gives you a push, and you float on in.

The first thing you realize is that the tunnel wasn't covered with cheesy cupids or anything. It was just a deep, red glow, making those gorgeous emerald eyes stand out even more.

"I like how the tunnel looks…" Arthur says, the water glistening off of his body in just the right way.

"Well, I was focused more on you…" You tease. He grins and says:

"I was saving the best for the last." Your heart flutters, and you lean in and lips lock. He leans in to lay on you-

"What a killjoy!" You yell out. You were both waist-deep in the water, and both soaked.

"Bloody hell!" He screams for the park to hear. You both look at each other and start laughing. He leans in this time, and you follow, the current gently pulling at your legs, bliss coursing through your veins. You stood there for five, minutes, years, a century. You pull apart to the sound of laughing.

"Nice job _ and Arthur, go at it!" Rita cat calls. Sophie is laughing like a maniac, and the four of you exit the tunnel.

"A foursome? Nice going Arthur!" Francis says, and slaps Arthur on the back.

"You wish, you bloody pervert." Everyone laughs. You walk back to the room, watch one of the sappy romance movies, and everyone falls asleep. The next morning, you all trade phone numbers and pack up. You did have to go to school, unfortunately. Arthur turned out to be from England, so you said a sad goodbye, and gave him your (social network), and he gave you his.

Epilogue: The sun streams through your window as you stretch out. You've gotten woken up by something.

"_ , come down here, you've got some exciting mail!" Your (parent/guardian) yells out to you.

"Coming!" You yell, in your best wide-awake voice as possible. You trudge downstairs, and say:

"Who's it from?" You say. You never get mail. Who does these days anyway?

"Some Arthur Kirkland boy." She/he mumbles, still more focused on her coffee than the letter. You immediately snatch it up, and open it.

"A plane ticket to London? (parent/guardian), can I go?" You ask. She/he looks at you suspiciously, and you break down and tell her/him the whole story. She smiles and says:

"Okay, but I'm doing a background check on Kirkland to see if he's an okay guy." She/he says. You smile, give her/him a hug, and run upstairs where Trina informed that she'd just gotten a ticket to France, and Victoria said that Alfred had planned a country-wide road trip. Sophie had a trip to Germany planned, some Gilbert guy she met through the pen pal program in school, and Rita, she was going off to Japan to study at an international school for six months. You laughed as you read all of the messages. You had to all go out before this…before your big journeys ahead.


End file.
